


Phonebook

by etmuse



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, Gen, WriterInADrawer 4.05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't any ordinary phone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phonebook

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 4, week 5 of the 'Writer in a Drawer' contest. For more information on this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.

"Are you sure this came through the Rift, Jack?" Gwen asked, frowning at the object Jack had just deposited on the table.

"Yes," Jack replied. "It's flooded with Rift energy."

Ianto took a closer look. "If I'm not mistaken," he said slowly, "it's a Nokia 3310. Few years out of fashion, but hardly our normal Rift debris."

"The Rift doesn't care about 'normal'," Jack said firmly. "Deal."

"I wonder who it belonged to," Gwen said, picking it up and pressing the power button. Ianto tensed– just because it _looked_ like a mobile didn't mean it was one– but all that happened was the phone switched on.

"If there's a number for 'Mum' or 'Home'," Gwen continued, "we can…" She trailed off as she pressed the down button again, obviously scrolling through the phonebook. "Okay, either this person has a lot of oddly nicknamed friends, or…"

She handed the phone to Ianto. He scrolled down, a few names sticking out.

_Hitler, Adolf  
HRH Elizabeth X  
Hu Jintao  
Hun, Attila the_

"…Or something very odd is going on," Ianto completed. Curious, he opened the entry for 'Attila the Hun'. There was no number. He tried another, and another. "There are no numbers for any of them."

He passed Jack the phone. "Not that I'd expect Attila the Hun to have a phone number, I wouldn't expect him to have a _phone_, but still. It's odd."

Jack took a few moments to look for himself before directing a devil-may-care grin at Gwen and Ianto. "Well, I guess there's only one way to find out."

Ianto was shaking his head vehemently before Jack even finished the sentence. "No. Jack, remember what happened the last time you got yourself into something weird involving a phone." Those days had been some of the most nerve-racking of Ianto's life (although they had stiff competition).

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Jack said, throwing an arm out. "I'll be fine."

Recognising the set of Jack's jaw, Ianto knew there was little point continuing to protest. "Okay," he sighed. "I suppose we _should_ find out if it actually works."

Jack grinned and looked back at the phone. "So, who do we call?"

Ianto paused. There were many historical figures he'd love to talk to– in theory. Phoning the future seemed like asking for trouble, even for Torchwood, and well… a _normal_ phone could phone someone in the present day.

"I've got it," Jack suddenly announced, scrolling frantically through the phonebook.

Gwen and Ianto stared expectantly. "Who?"

"Giacomo Casanova," Jack replied, pressing 'call'. "You never believe me when I say I knew him; maybe you'll believe _him_."

Ianto was suspended on a heartbeat as _something_ rang at the end of the line.

"Hello? What's happening? Who's there?" An Italian-accented voice answered, sounding confused. And, surprisingly, speaking English.

"Giacomo!" Jack greeted enthusiastically.

"Jack Harkness, is that you? Where are you?" The voice- _Casanova_\- replied, still sounding bewildered.

Gwen and Ianto exchanged an incredulous look.

Jack just smirked and mouthed, 'Told you.'


End file.
